


Error In Judgment

by CatherineParker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Medical Professionals, One Shot, Physical Therapy, Season 2, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: Abby is immersed in work. Raven is late for her appointment. One thing leads to another. Boundaries are pushed and Abby has no idea what the heck she is doing.





	Error In Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

 

 

Life on the ground is not particularly easy. But Abby never expected it to be. When she is completely honest, she never expected to live on Earth at all. Her generation was not supposed to see it, so it is a wondrous opportunity that has been given to them all. And they are certainly making the most of it - or well, die trying.

  
  
Her profession as doctor is exhausting by itself. On the ground it has become even worse, with new poisonous plants and murderous wildlife (and grounders). Being the acting Chancellor as well is pushing her exhaustion to new limits.

  
  
Abby cannot say she does not like it. It is new and raw, but she enjoys to do good for the people. And that without the punishment of death. Floating belongs to the past now and Abby is not sorry for it. She entertains a vision of a future without violence and bloodshed, at least among their own. It seems as good a place to start as any.

  
Medical is slow and quiet that day and only a few patients are floating in and out. The sheets and pads pile up around her desk and to her own horror she finds a stack that even has a whisper of dust on top of them. Abby closes her eyes and promises herself to deal with this sooner rather than later, when someone bumps into her arm. The doctor turns to find a sheepishly grinning Raven.

  
  
"Look who's here!" Abby says, her voice transforming into something far too delighted to be believable.

  
  
"I am sorry, Doc!" Raven whines, "I got swamped with repairs and I lost track of time. Won't happen again!"

  
  
"You know," Abby says as she pushes Raven to one of the free examination beds, "I would probably believe it, if you weren't notoriously late for all our appointments."

  
  
"It is only fifteen minutes this time," Raven kind of apologizes. "And you know how much I love to see you, so I wouldn't miss it for the world."

  
  
Abby hopes the sudden heat rising to her cheeks at the nonchalant statement - that really means nothing at all - is not visible on her face. _She doesn't need this today._ Raven's hand squeezes her arm above her wrist and the touch brings her back to dark, mirthful eyes that crinkle at the corners.

 

  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." Abby says with a tint of sternness, shaking her head. But she can’t help the way her mouth twitches up at the corners. "Now, you know the drill."

  
  
It is pretty obvious to anyone that Raven works out. The level of the young mechanics fitness - with regard to her injury - is even noteworthy. As a doctor, it is Abby’s job to take note of details like that. Especially when Raven’s injured leg needs physical therapy ever so often. There is absolutely nothing more to it. It just that, pure professionalism.

  
  
"Alright, I want you to turn around put your elbows on the bed before you.” Abby says, kick-stopping all four wheels on the bed.

  
  
“Abby,” it sounds like a whine of a dying animal and Raven’s rather proud of herself. “I do all the workout I can, so I really don’t believe this is necessary anymore?!”

  
  
“Well,” Abby nods and for a hot second Raven thinks she might get away this time, but then Abby's expression turns smug. “Then you can show me really quickly how well it works, yes? Then I’ll release you at once to whatever you were doing before...”

  
  
Raven huffs and rolls her eyes so Abby won’t have a chance to miss it. “You are _the worst._ ”

  
  
“I know.” Abby relents with a solemn smile and it sounds like she hears that possibly once a day. "I know."

  
  
“Yes, like that, bend down a little bit more and lay your upper body completely down." Abby moves to stand behind Raven, supporting herself with a hand on the edge of the bed. "I want you—" and she pauses after that and dammit—she has no clue why she stops _there_ of all moments. And seriously, this could not get more awkward if she tried. "to push your leg back into my hand."

  
  
The embarrassment crawls hot up her neck and Abby struggles to regain her bearings. _Maybe Raven didn't even think twice about it._ The careless suggested double entendre most likely didn't even sink in. Her mind is way off today and she needs to get this exam over with as soon as possible and still, without conflict to her own conscience as a doctor.

  
  
"You want me.." And Raven - _of course she does -_ goes there, pausing for the briefest of moments, inhaling audible, "to push into you?"

  
  
Abby can hear the dirty smirk in her voice if she ever heard it.

  
  
She swallows hard and tells Raven, "Get your mind out of the gutter." Her voice breaks halfway through and it could not get any worse. If her gaze flickers over Raven’s ass in a complete unprofessional manner, Abby is glad for the privacy the screen around them offers and that Raven’s gaze is focused somewhere far away from her. _Oh lord._

  
  
Raven chuckles darkly, but only says, "Okay, here it goes." She pushes her injured leg backwards against the resistance of Abby’s flat hand, resting on the back of her thigh.

  
  
"Now built up the pressure and push against my hand." Abby says and it does not sound breathy. _Not at all._ She tries to ignore the crackle of electricity coursing through her at their closeness and the strong muscles shifting beneath her fingers.

  
  
Those are exactly the situations Abby promised herself to avoid at all cost, once she realized her relationship with Raven might not be as platonic as she had assumed. She is almost leaning completely over Raven now, her fingers clutching the edge of the gurney for dear life to hold herself steady and not accidentally rock into Raven with her hips.

  
  
"Good. Relax your leg, stop pushing.” Abby guides Raven’s leg back down to the floor. “Now again; try to hold it up this time for at least ten seconds." Her voice does not waver anymore and Abby exhales a long calming breath. _This is good. This is working._

  
  
"Like this?" Raven asks and Abby wonders how she can make those two words sound downright indecent. She has absolutely no idea how this is even happening. It is not like Raven never flirted with her before, but today it seems to be pushing the envelope.

  
  
It takes her a fleeting instant to regain her composure, but then Abby reminds herself that she is twice Raven’s age, the acting Chancellor and Chief of Medical. The other woman should not be able to rattle her so profoundly. A part of her wants to put it to a test. She enjoys tests and is very good at them too. A part of her just wants to see, if Raven can take as good as she dishes out. But then again, this is dangerous territory and Abby knows it could go both ways. Especially in her fragile state of mind today. _Well, at least the rational part of her knows._

  
  
With the next movement, she leans closer over Raven until there is barely any space left between them. The moment she does it, Abby knows the idea has been a grave error in judgment, as she purrs into the mechanic’s ear, "Harder, Raven."

  
  
At this point, Abby is concerned that the rational part of her mind might not be functioning after all.

  
  
Her exhale trickles over Raven’s skin and Abby feels the shudder coursing through the other woman in involuntary response. But there is no turning back now. "I need you to push a little harder."

  
  
" _Jesus._ " Raven curses under her breath and a few seconds tick by until she whirls around to face her. She looks flustered. Abby can't tell, if it is either from the physical exhaustion or their completely inappropriate flirting, but likes to think it might be the latter.

  
  
"Abby." Raven whispers while her fingers curl firmly around the lapels of her lab coat. Raven pulls her closer and closer and Abby watches as her gaze flickers down to her mouth.

  
  
“I am a very quick learner.” Raven hums and when she speaks her warm breath trickles against Abby’s lips. “I’ll know _when and where_ to push hard enough.”

  
  
_And there is absolutely no denying where this is going._

  
  
A pink tongue peeks out to wet sensitive skin. Abby watches like in some kind of trance, wants to taste and feel it slide against her own. She leans in. Her heart drums in a mad beat, blood rushes in her ears. She doesn't see or hear anything else around them. The world outside of this intimate bubble that has formed around them vanishes in a blur of white noise. Her lips are about to touch to Raven's, she senses the warmth radiating from her skin…

  
  
“Abby?” Jackson’s voice has the effect of a bucket of ice water splashed over her and Abby jerks back from Raven and stumbles, steadying herself with a iron grip on the edge of the bed. _What the hell is she doing?_

  
  
She doesn't meet Raven's eyes before she pulls the view screen back hard enough she is surprised it doesn't come down, to face the other doctor. Her face burns hot while her heart is still pounding so rapidly in her chest she fears she might suffer a stroke at any given moment. Well, at least she is in the right place...

  
  
_“Yes?”_ If her voice wavers terribly, but Jackson doesn't seem to notice - or is just kind enough to ignore it.

  
  
“We need you. There's been an accident in the mess hall. Two injured, non-life threatening, but grab your bag just in case.”

  
  
"I'll be right there." Abby says as she straightens her lab coat. She watches on as Jackson heads out and only then turns back around to face Raven. Abby groans internally at what could have happened. _Could have happened afterwards._

  
  
"Rain check next week?" Raven asks, looking just as startled as Abby feels.

  
  
"Yes." Abby swallows hard. “Be on time.” She wants to say something humorous to break the unbearable tension between them, but the intensity in Raven’s gaze sends a crippling shiver down her spine.

  
  
Abby clears her suddenly dry throat. With a curt nod, she leaves, before she does something _decidedly_ stupid.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Any Feedback is -as always- very much appreciated!)


End file.
